diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Harozner Chevalier
Harozner Nouel Chevalier= (Hochelfische Abstammung) |Klasse = | Ingamename = |Spezialisierung = |Vorname = Harozner Nouel |Nachname = Chevalier |Geburt = 02.11.10 in Gilneas |Alter = 24 |Zugehörigkeit = 18px Gilneas 18px Sturmwind |Gilde = |Größe = 1,93m |Gewicht = 78kg |Haarfarbe = Dunkelbraun |Augenfarbe = Helles Bernstein |Besonderheiten = |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral |Arsenal = }} Seitenübersicht # Auftreten ## Körperliches ## Verhalten ## Kleidung ## Besonderheiten # Fähigkeiten und Wissen ## Magische Fähigkeiten ## Pflanzen, Kräuter, Alchemie ## Sprache und Schriften ## Sonstiges Auftreten Körperliches ''Vor euch seht ihr einen jungen Mann um die 24 Sommer alt. Seine Größe liegt zwischen 1,90m und 1,95m, seine Körperstatur ist als schlank und wendig mit definiert trainierter Körpermuskulatur zu bezeichnen. Blickt man in das Gesicht fallen zwei Dinge sofort auf. Drei Narben, eine deutlich sichtbare über das linke Auge, eine etwas kleinere über das Nasenbein und eine weitere rechts seines Nasenbeines, ebenfalls kleiner als die Anderen. Das zweite Wiedererkennungsmerkmal sind seine Augen, denn jene Iriden besitzen einen hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Ton mit einem dunkelbraunen Rand um die Iris. Die Haare wirken, trotz der Tatsache das sie meist zerwuschelt sind, durchaus gepflegt und weisen den selben, dunkelbraunen Farbton auf wie jenen den er um die Iris besitzt. Seine Stimmfarbe ist durchaus als Melodisch zu bezeichnen, ein wenig heller als es das markante Gesicht vermuten lässt, doch keinesfalls weibisch. Alles in allem bildet das Zusammenspiel der einzelnen Merkmale eine optische Authoritätsperson. Aufällig sind jedoch ebenso die Ohren, entgegen den meisten Halbelfen haben sie vollkommen normale Ohren auf denen an der oberen Ohrmuschel beidseitig eine silberne, filigrane Ohr Manschette mit Gravuren befestigt. Kaum jemand hat einen Chevalier mit langen Ohren gesehen. Verhalten Man kann Harozner lieben oder hassen, doch einen gewissen natürlichen Charme kann man ihm nicht absprechen. Seine Bewegungen, die oftmals wie ein dezenter doch eleganter Tanz wirken, ein freundliches bis gelegentlich freches Lächeln und ein Blick der stets suchend wirkt, neugierig, sind wohl die Gründe für diesen Charme. Doch weiss er ebenso mit seiner Zunge umzugehen, er wird nie wirklich ausfällig oder beleidigend, doch könnte man auf die Idee kommen das zum Beispiel in jeder Neckerei ein Kompliment versteckt ist, doch ist in diesem Kompliment nicht ein wenig Frechheit verbaut? Es ist nie wirklich ersichtlich was seine Ziele und Beweggründe sind, es sei denn er will es. Kleidung Die Kleidung des jungen Mannes ist stets gepflegt und ordentlich. In der Regel trägt er einen langen Mantel der mit verschiedenen Ornamenten und Zeichen bestickt ist. Am Gürtel sind immer kleinere Beutel zu finden sowie eine kleine Phiole mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit. Einen Stab wird man bei ihm selten sehen, dafür hat er sein Schwert "Phantasmahr" immer am Waffengurt befestigt der, wie die restliche Kleidung ebenso, nicht zwingend billig wirkt. Als Schmuck trägt er einen Wappenring am rechten Daumen, dessen Zentrum ein violetter Topas bildet. In jenen sind zwei rote, gekreuzte Schwerter eingraviert über einer ebenso roten Lilie, das Wappen der Familie Chevalier. Um den Hals befindet sich eine filigrane Kette aus einem hellen nicht näher bestimmten Metall. An ihr hängt ein bläulicher Kristall in Form einer ditetragonalen Dipyramide. Gute Augen erkennen auf den Seiten feine Zeichen eingraviert. Besonderheiten * Das Schwert "Phantasmahr" Dieses Schwert ist das Schwesterschwert zum Familienschwert "Phantasgorian" das zusammen mit Lady Chevalier verschwunden ist. Phantasmahr wurde jedoch erst viele Jahre später als das Schwert seiner Mutter geschmiedet und auf Harozner individuell angepasst. So besteht es nicht mehr aus normalen Metall, sondern wurde aus Adamantit gefertigt. Auf dem Schwert sind verschiedene magische Symbole und Zeichen eingeschmiedet, welche mit dezenten Gravuren und Verzierungen ausgeschmückt sind. Die Form des Schwertes ist leicht gebogen wie ein Säbel, doch sind beide Seiten geschärft. Kurz vor dem Heft ist ein violetter Kristall in das Schwert eingearbeitet. Eine eindeutig arkane Aura geht von ihm aus. Da sie nicht verschleiert ist, kann sogar ein Magier-Novize sie spüren. Fähigkeiten und Wissen Magische Fähigkeiten Pflanzen, Kräuter, Alchemie Sprache und Schriften Sonstiges |-| Familie Chevalier= Seitenübersicht # Familiengeschichte (Vorgeschichte) ## Anfänge der Chevaliers: (~ 2000 v.dP.) ## Von spitzen Ohren und Illusionen: (~ 1600 v.dP.) ## Das dunkle Geheimniss (~ 1200 v.dP.) ## Vom Kleinod zum Schwert (~ 1000 v.dP.) ## Das neue Oberhaupt und alte Feinde (~ 900 v.dP.) ## Der Anfang vom Ende (~ 100 v.dP.) ## Von Gilneern und Phantasmen(~ 10 n.dP.) # Familiengeschichte (Aktuelles) ## Coming Soon Familiengeschichte (Vorgeschichte) Anfänge der Chevaliers: (~ 2000 v.dP.) Rund 700 Jahre nach den Trollkriegen und der darauf folgenden Verbannung der magisch Begabten begang eine kleine Familie in Dalaran sich einen Namen zu machen. Doch nicht als angesehene Magier, das würde erst viele Jahrzehnte später kommen, sondern als Händler. Die Anfänge bildete ein in die Jahre gekommener Mann namens Orfril Haldrig der schon zu seiner Jugendzeit dafür bekannt war alles mögliche zu sammeln und wieder zu verkaufen, organisierte sich mich seiner Frau und den Kindern und bildeten das "Magische Kleinod Haldrig". Dort sollte man fort an alles mögliche an magischen Dingen und Kuriositäten finden die man sonst vielleicht weg werfen würde, doch die Familie schaffte es sogar Dinge an den Mann zu bringen die man sonst nicht einmal beachten würde. Über sechs bis sieben Generationen hin bauten sie sich so einen gewissen Einfluss sowohl im Handelsknotenpunkt Dalaran als auch unter den Magier und den Novizen auf. Doch es zog nicht nur Kauflustige an sondern auch einen Hochelfen der Gefallen an den Kuriositäten der Familie empfand. Im Gegenzug zog der Hochelf auch die Neugierde der jüngsten Tochter, gerade einmal 18 Sommer als, auf sich. Sein Umgang und sein Wissen vor allem über Illusionsmagie faszinierte sie und so begangen sie anfangs nur auf einer reinen Schüler - Mentor Ebene mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, er begann sie zu unterrichten in den arkanen Künsten und verhalf ihr dadurch einen Weg in die Magier-Akademie von Dalaran. Sie lernte fleißig, sowohl in der Akademie als auch im privaten Bereich, doch veränderte sich die Beziehung beider zueinander. Anfangs konnten sie es noch gut verbergen doch nach und nach bekamen es zuerst das nahe Umfeld, später auch die Öffentlichkeit mit. Von spitzen Ohren und Illusionen: (~ 1600 v.dP.) Die Gerüchte kursierten und machten ihre Runde, die beiden wurden belächelt oder gemieden. Als ihr Vater verstarb übernahm sie zusammen mit dem Hochelfen das Kleinod, doch die Kundschaft blieb nach und nach aus. Als sie auch noch schwanger wurde war es um den Laden mehr oder minder geschehen, alleine durch die Ersparnisse der vergangenen Jahrzehnte konnte der Laden weiter geöffnet bleiben. Dem Klatsch und Trubel wohl noch nicht müde genug, schlossen die beiden nach weiteren sechs Monaten die Ehe. Doch die "junge" Familie ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten, sie stellten sich wacker und erfolgreich jeder Anfeindung und Herausforderung. Direkt nach der Geburt des Jungen, einem Halbelfen, beschlossen die Eltern längliche, verzauberte Ohrmanschetten anfertigen zu lassen welche die langen Ohren wie normale, menschliche Ohren aussehen ließen. Wenn auch sie sich nicht verstecken wollten, wollte man dem Kind die Schmach ersparen ein Mischling zu sein. Unter den Menschen legte sich der Groll gegen die Familie welche sich mittlerweile Chevalier nannte und das Geschäft begann wieder fahrt auf zu nehmen und der alte Altag nahm seinen gewohnten Lauf. Bis auf einen Unterschied, fortan wurden die Ohrmanschetten zu einem Erkennungsmerkmal der Chevaliers, zudem schaffte es in jeder kommenden Generation mindestens ein Kind auf die Magierakademie von Dalaran und übertraf seinen Elternteil noch um ein kleines Stück. So vergingen weitere Generationen und das Leben der Familie normalisierte sich. Das dunkle Geheimniss (~ 1200 v.dP.) Trotz des normalisierten Zustandes, was wohl vor allem den magischen Ohrmanschetten zu verdanken war, gab es immer wieder Gerüchte, vor allem wenn sich ein Elf in den Laden der Familie verirrte und es gesehen wurde. So begannen die Leute der Familie zu unterstellen, dass sie wohl mehr Elfen sind als Menschen. Darunter gab es jene, welche diese Verbindung auf die schlimmste Art und Weise verfuchten und zu sabotieren versuchten. Eben sie waren es die eine namenlose Vereinigung im Untergrund gründete und sich zum Ziel machte, diese Familie auszurotten. Nach und nach folgten erst vereinzelte Anschläge, bösartige Verleumdungen und das Leben der Familie wurde schwerer als je zuvor, denn als die Organisation merkte dass die Familie, welche mittlerweile mächtige Magier in ihren Reihen hatte, kaum Angriffspunkte besass weiteten sie ihre Anschläge aus, Freunde, Bekannte, Geschäftspartner. Die Familie zog sich immer mehr zurück und widmete sich weiter den arkanen Studien. Es war bekannt dass sie sich hervorragend auf Illusionsmagie verstehen, doch was kaum einer wusste war dass die Bürger nicht einmal so unrecht hatten. Es gab durchaus mehr elfisches Blut in der Familie als bekannt war, denn die Halbelfen suchten ihresgleichen. Einige der älteren Familienmitglieder sahen sich jedoch bald im Zugzwang, sie wollten nicht weiter in der Defensive verharren und sich nur wehren weswegen sie begannen einen Zauber zu entwickeln der ihre Feinde ausschalten sollte, den Zauber "Danse Macabre", ein Phantasma. Zu Beginn noch recht simpel wenn auch wirkungsvoll, sollte sich dieser Zauber über die Jahrhunderte zur mächtigsten Waffe der Familie entwickeln. Als die namenlose Organisation wieder einen Anschlag auf die Familie verübte, waren sie jedoch vorbereitet und töteten jeden der Attentäter ohne dabei auch nur ansatzweise einen Finger an die Attentäter zu legen. Die wenigen Augenzeugen berichteten dass die Attentäter mit einem mal wahnsinnig zu werden schienen, sie hätten Halluziniert und in Panik um sich geschlagen. Jene die gerade noch Kameraden waren wurden nun nieder gestreckt bis nur noch einer, schwer Verwundet übrig blieb. Dies zog natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Dalaraner Obrigkeit auf sich doch konnte den Chevaliers nie einwandfrei nachgewiesen werden dass sie dadurch Morde begangen hätten. Fortan würde es so schnell jedoch niemand mehr wagen einen Finger gegen sie zu erheben. Vom Kleinod zum Schwert (~ 1000 v.dP.) Die Familie zog sich komplett aus dem Handel zurück und widmet sich nur noch den magischen Studien und der Familie, sie blieben von den meisten Veranstaltungen fern und befanden sich im Wandel. Manch einer mochte behaupten, die Chevaliers hätten Dalaran verlassen. Das einstige Wappen der Familie, zwei gekreuzte Schlüssel über einem Geldsack wurde verändert, zwei gekreuzte Schwerter über einer Lilie, alles in rot auf blauem Grund gehalten. Nach dem Vorfall vor gut 200 Jahren wurde es den Chevaliers zusehens schwerer gemacht, an der Magierakademie aufgenommen zu werden, doch sie sahen es als Herausforderung die es zu meistern galt. Der familieninterne Unterricht wurde straffer und strenger und weiterhin ging in jeder Generation ein Kind der Chevaliers auf die Akademie und übertraf seinen Elternteil ebenso immer um ein kleines Stück. Eheschließungen wurden nur noch im Geheimen abgehalten, ebenso ihre Forschungen und Arbeiten an ihren Zaubern. Einige Zeit später geschah es, dass ein seltsamer Mann zu jener Familie kam, ein Halbelf der sich weigerte solch Ohr Manschetten zu tragen oder sich zu verstecken. Er war um die 80, wirkte Charmant und wirkte trainiert. Es rankten sich viele Geschichten um ihn und seine Schwertkunst was die Chevaliers wieder einmal in das Licht der Öffentlichkeit rückten. Er verstand nicht wie eine solche Familie freiwillig in so einer Isolation und Schande leben konnte. Angespornt von den feurigen Unterhaltungen mit dem schwertschwingenden Elf, verliebte sich die jüngste Tochter der Familie in ihn was er wiederum erwiederte. Zehn Jahre später heirateten auch diese beiden und brachten zwei Jungen hervor. Wie sehr diese Ehe die Familie verändern würde war an diesem Punkt noch nicht abzusehen. Das neue Oberhaupt und alte Feinde (~ 900 v.dP.) Als das alte Familienoberhaupt starb übernahm der jüngste eingeheiratete die Führung der Familie zusammen mit seiner Frau. Sie bildeten ihre Söhne nicht nur in den arkanen Künsten aus, sondern auch im Kampf, genauer einer eigenen Art des Fechtens. Die Kunst des Schwerttanzes in Verbindung mit den magischen Künsten der Familie lies sie weitaus wilder wirken als noch vor 500 Jahren, kämpferischer und wehrhaft. Ebenso lehnte er die Ohr Manschetten ab, er wollte die Familie aus der Isolation in die Welt führen, ihr zeigen dass sie sich nicht so leicht unter bekommen lassen was jedoch ein fataler Fehler war. Er brachte diese Einstellung seinen Söhnen bei und jene würden es ihren Söhnen lehren doch holte dies einen alten Feind wieder auf den Plan, denn nur weil die Attentäter damals starben bedeutet das nicht, dass die namenlose Organisation verschwand, im Gegenteil sinnte sie auf Rache an den Chevaliers. Doch war diese Organisation mittlerweile nicht mehr namenlos, sondern es hatte sich eine Familie daraus gebildet, genannt Kelnfeld. Als die Chevaliers mit einem mal wieder so Präsenz zeigten und das ohne die verbergenden Ohr Manschetten sahen sie die Gelegenheit und die Feindschaft vor allem zwischen beiden Familien flammte neu auf. Doch diesmal war es wesentlich subtiler und intriganter, denn man ging nicht mit roher Gewalt vor wie einst, man versuchte sie strategisch zu runinieren und vernichten. So schwelte ein heimlicher Krieg von dem jeder wusste viele Jahrhunderte ohne einen eindeutigen Sieger. Der Anfang vom Ende (~ 100 v.dP.) Die Familienfehde zog immer wieder interessierte und neugierige Blicke auf sich über all die Jahrhunderte. Auch die Aufmerksamkeit eines Hochelfen der von diesem "Kindergarten" tatsächlich amüsiert war und es sich eine Weile besah. Als ihm jedoch gewahr wurde, woher die lang anhaltende Fehde entspringt wurde er zornig. Ein eher untypisches Verhalten für einen Hochelfen, doch verriet er seine Beweggründe auch nicht. Sicher ist nur das er sich auf die Seite der Chevaliers schlug um gegen die Kelnfelds vorzugehen in einer Art und Weise die wohl nur ein Elf so drastisch beherrscht. Und doch gab es wieder ein seltsames Phänomen, denn dieser Hochelf verliebte sich tatsächlich in die jüngste Tochter der Familie, so wurde die Fehde noch etwas persönlicher für ihn. Es war demnach nicht verwunderlich, dass der Hochelf in die Familie eingeheiratet hat und eine Tochter gezeugt, Iselian Chevalier. Sie war bislang das herausragenste Talent, welches die Familie hervor gebracht hat und meisterte sowohl die Künste der Illusion als auch des Schwertkampfes. Zudem war sie diejenige, welche den "Danse Macabre" perfektionierte. Doch blieb dies nicht ohne Folgen. In einer dunklen Winternacht organisierten die Kelnfelds einen Hinterhalt ausserhalb von Dalaran. Es war bekannt, dass die gesamte Familie Chevalier zu einem Treffen aufbrechen würden, so nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf. Die Kutschen waren so präpariert, dass sie einige Meilen ausserhalb von Dalaran einen Achsenbruch erleiden würden. Dies war die Gelegenheit der Attentäter die anwesende Familie restlos auszulöschen, sie wurden regelrecht abgeschlachtet und ihre Leichen verbrannt. Niemand der dabei war überlebte es, doch wie der Zufall wollte war Iselian Chevalier, mittlerweile 80 Jahre jung, krank und zu Hause geblieben, somit ist sie die letzte Überlebende der Familie Chevalier gewesen. Sie wusste das es nicht lange dauern würde bis man auch sie holen kommt, vielleicht nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, doch definitiv in den kommenden Monaten. So machte sie alles zu Geld was man zu Geld machen konnte und nahm die wichtigsten Papiere und Gegenstände mit sich. In der Dalaraner Bank überschrieb sie die Konten an Harozner Nouel Chevalier und Lanyriel Aelsyn Chevalier, bezeichnet als ihre Kinder die noch nicht einmal geboren waren. Sie legte die Ohr Manschetten an und verbarg sich so gut es geht bis alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren. Das Haus der Chevaliers fing eines Nachts Feuer und brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder, man ging von einem weiteren Anschlag aus. Gefunden wurde der bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte Körper einer Frau. Man schrieb dieses Attentat den Kelnfelds zu da alle vorhandenen Beweise zu ihnen führten, um genau zu sein zum derzeitigen Oberhaupt der Familie. Ebenso wurde ihm auch der Massenmord an den Chevaliers angehängt. Kurze Zeit später wurde er zum Tode verurteilt. Man ging im allgemeinen davon aus, dass die Familie Chevalier vollkommen ausgelöscht wurde. Von Gilneern und Phantasmen(~ 10 n.dP.) Sir Veratin verließ die Kaserne in Gilneas und machte sich auf den Weg, einige Besorgungen zu erledigen. Er traf viele bekannte Gesichter die ihn alle herzlich oder respektvoll grüßten, was er erwidert. Er kaufte Lebensmittel ein und gab bei einem Schmied etwas in Auftrag bevor er nach Hause ging wo seine Frau und sein neugeborener Sohn auf ihn warteten. Sir Veratin war ein angesehener Ritter aus Gilneas und König Genn Graumähne absolut loyal und treu ergeben, ebenso wie seine Frau. Als Magierin und Bibliothekarin unterstützt und half sie ihrem Mann wo es nur ging. Es war eine recht wohlhabende Familie die ein gewisses Ansehen genoss. Ihr Sohn, Harozner Nouel war ihr ein und alles, sie investierten jede freie Minuten in ihren Sohn der recht schnell zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heran wachsen würde. Er lernte die arkanen Künste und das Fechten von seiner Mutter, den Schwertkampf und Heraldik von seinem Vater, ebenso wie man sich am Hofe benimmt. Seine Mutter lehrte ihn zusätzlich einige Dinge in Alchemie sowie Geschichte. Dieser starke Fokus seiner Eltern auf ihn war jedoch ebenso der Grund warum er kaum Freunde hatte, und die wenigen die er hatte, von ihnen wusste nur einer was Harozner eigentlich ist, wenn er die silbernen Ohrmanschetten nicht trug und man die langen spitzen Ohren des Halbelfen erkennen konnte. Tatsächlich wirkte er mit seinen Ohren mehr Elf als Mensch, doch seine Eltern liebten ihn bedinungslos. Alles was er wollte versuchten sie zusammen mit ihm zu ermöglichen. Harozner selbst half oftmals sein natürlicher frecher Charme der auf fast jeden seine Wirkung hatte. Er war ein talentierter Magier und begabter Schwertkämpfer. So gingen die Jahre ins Land, Harozner wuchs und lernte eifrig doch die Idylle sollte fast zwei Jahrzehnte später getrübt werden. Sir Veratin erlag seinen tödlichen Verletzungen während der Mondscheinmorde auf die der Fall Gilneas folgte bei dem seine Mutter spurlos verschwand. Harozner hingegen überlebte den Fall überwiegend unverletzt was mitunter seinen illusorischen Künsten zuzuschreiben war. Alleine die drei Narben in seinem Gesicht zeugen von einer Verletzung. So beginnt die Geschichte von Harozner Nouel Chevalier, dem letzten Überlebenden einer langen Familiengeschichte, ein Mischling mit mehr als nur einem Geheimnis, welches ihm seine Familie aufbürdete. Familiengeschichte (Aktuelles) Coming Soon |-| Freunde und Zitate Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere